


My Deer, My Boyfriend, My Radio Demon - An OC/Self Insert x Alastor series

by Wolfies_Hazbin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 18+, Alastor x Human, Alastor x OC - Freeform, Bekkah is pretty much a self insert OC, Canon X OC - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, I have no idea how to properly tag so bear with me lol—, I just simp for the strawberry deer man leave me be, Im just going with the flow and it’s pretty self indulgent—, OC X CANON, Possibly Slow Updates, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Soul Selling, Tags added over time, There will be smut in the future!!, This story doesn’t really have a set plot other than shipping, eventual angst, human/demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfies_Hazbin/pseuds/Wolfies_Hazbin
Summary: A series for a self indulgent story of which Bekkah, a human girl, summons Alastor. Slow burn OC x Canon without much of a plot, I just wanted some self indulgence and go with the flow to make chapters as ideas come to mind.—This work is meant for 18+ audiences! There will be sensitive themes and topics which may trigger some readers, violence, smut, and more. Read with caution.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My Deer, My Boyfriend, My Radio Demon - An OC/Self Insert x Alastor series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resorting to selling your soul to better your life is not something you think of doing, but after struggles make life hard, Bekkah reaches to Alastor to do just that. But is the price worth it?

Bekkah never thought she’d resort to summoning a demon, but life is just too tough for her to handle on her own right now. She lost her job, has too little money, has no car to drive to any family with, and is at right of being evicted from her apartment.

She wants- no, needs- a helping hand. And as soon as possible.

She’d gotten desperate, and with no other options she could think of, she’d resorted to the last thing she could think of. Summoning a demon who might be able to help her. Anything to literally save her life, she has to try.

She’d drawn the pentagram, lit the candles, and finally, read the incantation. For a moment all was quiet, until the candles suddenly blew out, followed by the pentagram lighting up and glowing a bright red until the entire room was blindingly bright. Bekkah needed to shield her eyes, remaining in the same stance even after the light subsided until she heard a deep, inhuman chuckle.

“Well, hello there, darling!”

Turning around and opening her eyes, she gasped and nearly stumbled back at the figure that now stood over the pentagram. He was tall, thin, definitely not human judging by his appearance and features. His red eyes stared into her own, a wide grin on his face. “I am Alastor- the Radio Demon. And what might your name be?”

Bekkah didn’t move at first, simply staring at him, moving one of her hands to her opposite arm to anxiously grab it. She thickly swallowed, unable to take her eyes away from his own as he looked down upon her. He seemed to stare into her very soul. It was.. unnerving.

“B-.. Bekkah. My name is Bekkah.”

Upon noticing her nervous posture, Alastor chuckled again, and stood more upright with one hand behind his back, waving the other to summon his staff and lightly click it onto the hardwood floor.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss Bekkah. Tell me, what is the reasoning for you to call me?”

His head tilted a tad further, one of his ears flicking with curiosity. The sound of static was prominent in the room, his grin widening in time as Bekkah became more and more anxious. She stammered to find words, the smell of her fear strong, and her nervous tics of rubbing her arm and squeezing her hands clearly showcasing just how unsure she was about speaking to the demon before her.

“I.. I n-need some help. I lost m-my job, I h-have very l-little money, a-a-and I-I’m at risk of b-becoming homeless.. I don’t k-know w-w-what to do.. I was hoping y-you could help me..”

Ahh, a young girl struggling to stay afloat on her own with little money. Alastor has seen many cases like this with the souls he’s worked with. He tutted, shaking his head.

“Oh dear, how unfortunate. You poor, poor darling.” Bekkah looked to the side, sighing softly as Alastor spoke. “Luckily for you, I happen to be just the right demon to call in such trying times!”

He leaned down to be at Bekkah’s level, his hand outstretched, waving to summon some glowing green magic, which manifested into the smoky shapes of dollar bills. The human’s eyes locked onto it quickly, listening with curiosity, yet uncertainty. “You’ll have as much money as you desire, whenever you desire, for as long as you live. You’ll never need to worry about being poor again.”

With a wave of his other hand, he changed the shape of the magic into what appeared to be her standing outside of a fancy, large house. “With my help, I can ensure you’ll have a long, happy life, and you can cast these fears of being without a roof over your head, food on your plate, and enough money to last aside!”

He then closed his hand, the green smoky magic dissipating slightly as it puffed out from wherever it could escape in his clenched fist. He cocked a brow, his grin slightly widening, and the slight change in the demon’s voice that followed made a chill go up Bekkah’s spine.

“However.. This luxury that I have to offer you does not come without its price, my dear.” Bekkah blinked, gulping down the hard lump that formed in her throat.

“W-what price?”

A deep chuckle came in reply from Alastor, and he crossed one hand behind his back, lifting the other to form another shape with his magic, which took the appearance of Bekkah. “The day you die..” He suddenly clenched his fist, crushing the figure, and the smoke that escaped took the shape of a ghastly figure.

Seeing that, and what he said next, made her skin crawl.

“..Your soul will belong to me.”

Bekkah’s throat felt dry, and she placed her hand over her heart, shuddering before she spoke again. “M.. my soul?” Alastor stood upright and tilted his head. “Indeed. You sell your soul to me, and I in return can make sure you get what you want, when you need it. So.. what do you say, darling?”

When he reached his hand out to her again, hand open, a bright green glow emitted from it, and a strong wind seemed to fill the room, his grin widening.

“Do we have a deal?~”

Although part of her was screaming not to shake his hand, she knew this was her only other option. She sighed, recollecting her thoughts the best she could, before standing up herself, and reaching out her hand. Shaking his hand, the green magic surrounding their hands sealed the deal.

“..Deal.” She barely managed to breathe out that word, and Alastor’s smile widened further, menacingly chuckling in approval as he stared down at the frightened human.

This was going to be very entertaining.


End file.
